


Desperado's Girl

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, No Slash, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: She was Desperado's girlfriend, but she sure wasn't acting like it





	1. Desperado's Girl Part 1

When I had rounded the corner and come face to face with Evil and Sanada I had immediately regretted my decision to not follow Desperado’s advice and stay close to the backstage area. Only trouble could come from wandering around alone he had told me and I had certainly stumbled upon it. 

They had exchanged an indecipherable glance before circling me, Evil on one side; Sanada on the other. 

“You’re Desperado’s girl aren’t you?” Evil asked his voice a harsh whisper in passing as he circled around to the front, Sanada stepping to the rear. 

“Does he know you’re all alone and vulnerable?” Sanada’s asked not waiting for confirmation, his voice holding something I couldn’t quite put my finger on but I was positive it meant trouble for me.

“Umm, yes he does. He’s actually waiting for me so I better get back to him.” I lied moving to step around the hulk of a man in front of me only for him to block my path. I retreated a few steps avoiding Sanada as I walked backwards. 

“That doesn’t sound right does it Sanada?” Evil asked with a smirk. “I’m pretty sure Desperado was going to corner Minoru in his match right about now.” 

Sanada slid around to my front with a nod and it was only then that I realized they had herded me into a corner, my back to the wall. 

I swallowed heavily staring up at the two dangerously charismatic men that had me trapped. I whimpered as Evil reached his hand out, dragging his index finger over my cheek and down to trace my full bottom lip. 

“She has nice lips, doesn’t she?” Evil asked his friend with a sideways look as he dropped his hand. 

I found myself under scrutiny from Sanada, waiting with expectant breath as his eyes roamed my face and lingered on my lips before he gave a small nod. A tension I didn’t know I was holding left my shoulders making me curse at myself for caring about his opinion. 

“Bet they’d look real good wrapped around my cock.” Sanada said making my eyes widen dramatically as Evil nodded in agreement. Unbidden my eyes dropped down to said cock, seeing the faint outline of his bulge through his wrestling tights and my tongue darted out to lick over my lip as my gaze slowly lifted back to Sanada’s amused face. 

“I think she wants her lips around it.” Sanada teased stepping towards me until I backed into the wall my eyes darting nervously between him and Evil. 

“That’s fine.” Evil said with a shrug. “You can have her mouth, I’ll take her from behind.” Again my breath hitched and I looked at Evil imagining him taking me brutally from behind while Sanada ravaged my face and I knew my desire was plain as day on my face. 

The two men smirked at my reaction and Sanada looked around a frown forming on his handsome face as he surveyed our surroundings. 

“This isn’t really going to work.” He told Evil who nodded in agreement. 

“You’re right. Come on.” Evil turned back down the hallway followed by Sanada. I watched them move, hesitating as I remembered Desperado. Was I really going to do this to him? Even as my mind warred with me I started following after them arguing with myself every step of the way as Evil led us down the hallways opening doors until he found a suitable room. 

They ushered me in to what turned out to be an empty office, a long metal desk standing in the center of the room like a beacon. Evil came up behind me and pulled me against his barrel chest, his hands working on the buttons of my pants as Sanada stepped in front to unbutton my blouse. They worked efficiently together reminding of all the stories I had heard about LIJ, my body stiffening as I realized I was going to become another statistic to them. 

“Stop thinking.” Evil commanded gruffly as he pushed my pants down around my ankles his fingers finding their way into my panties and rubbing along my slit. I gasped loudly as he rubbed over my clit while Sanada pulled my breasts from their confining cups and lowered his mouth to my nipples. His tongue was hot as it flicked over the buds my hands finding their way into his hair and pressing him into my chest. My head fell back on Evil’s shoulder as he ran his thick fingers through my folds twisting them to pull at my clit. 

It wasn’t long before I was a panting mess between their ministrations, moaning loudly as Sanada’s mouth moved from breast to breast licking and sucking them into aching peaks as Evil’s fingers pushed into my pussy and stroked me to the edge. I cried with desperate disappointment as they both pulled away from me at the same time, Sanada freeing himself from the clutches of my hands as he backed up towards the desk. 

With a crook of his finger he beckoned me towards him and I readily hurried to stand in front of him eyes fixated on his crotch as he freed his cock. 

“Bend over and wrap those lips around me.” Sanada said as Evil came to stand behind me, giving me a not so gentle push in the back of the head to help me down leaving me bent in front of him. Sanada’s hand came to the back of my head and pressed me down on his cock as I opened my lips his thick flesh filling my mouth while Evil spread me open and rubbed his cock along my slit. 

I groaned around Sanada’s cock as Evil filled me his cock as thick as the rest of him as he pushed into my waiting hole. He thrust hard into me pushing me forward onto Sanada’s cock and making me gag as Sanada pushed me the rest of the way down, holding me down pressed solidly into his groin with Evil reaching to grab my arms and pull them behind my back. The awkward position left me helpless to their whims, Evil’s hands locking around my wrists and holding them in the small of my back while Sanada buried himself in my throat only letting me up for quick breaths before pushing me right back down. 

My pussy clenched around Evil’s cock and I pushed my hips back to meet his thrusts still hanging right on the edge of the orgasm they had denied me earlier silently begging for them to make me come with my actions. It seemed they were in a generous mood as Sanada’s free hand moved to my tits and began teasing my nipples again making me moan around him as Evil slid his hand around my waist and rubbed my clit roughly. 

I bucked between them, hips rocking against Evil’s fingers and cock as he manipulated me with ease. Sanada pulled his cock free from my mouth as I came with a loud scream, Evil’s thrusts picking up speed then stuttering to a stop with a grunt as he filled me with his cum. I breathed heavily as Sanada pulled me around by my hair making me lie down across the desk before moving between my thighs. My pussy was still clenching as he pushed into me pulling my legs over his shoulders and slamming home while Evil moved to my mouth with a sharp command to clean him off. 

I sucked the mixtures of our cum of his semi hard cock, my lips stretched wide with his girth as I took him into my mouth. When he was satisfied he pulled free just as Sanada finished inside me pumping me full of his seed. He too moved to my mouth and pushed his cum coated cock past my lips to clean. 

“Let’s go find your boyfriend.” Evil said after we were all dressed, opening the door and leading us out into the hallways. 

It didn’t take long for Desperado to stumble on our little party, his face tightening as he saw who I was in company with. 

“Get away from her.” He growled grabbing my arm and pulling me to his side. 

“Are you okay? Did they mess with you?” Desperado asked looking over me for any apparent injuries. 

“I’m fine Despy.” I said glancing at them and hoping my guilt wasn’t showing on my face as they brushed past leaving us behind. 

“They didn’t touch me. I got a bit lost and they helped me find my way back to you.”


	2. Desperado's Girl Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperado finds out about his girl's indiscretion

The enormity of what you had done hadn’t really begun to sink in until you were alone with Desperado, Evil and Sanada disappearing down the hallway without concern for you. No less than you had expected really. Now that they were gone and the high was wearing off the guilt set in. Your stomach recoiled as you realized you had cheated on your boyfriend. The biggest fear and insecurity Desperado had and you had brought it to life. 

How you let your head get turned by a couple of pretty faces was beyond you and you castigated yourself as Desperado held your hand and led you towards the Suzuki Gun’s locker room. It really hadn’t taken much you thought. You had barely given them an argument and it made you sick. The entire walk he was checking on you, making sure that they hadn’t crossed any lines with you and with every lying response you gave to him you felt worse. 

It was only when the two of you were in the surprisingly empty locker room that he relaxed a little, feeling better in his own sanctuary. Desperado wrapped you in his arms and held you close, his lips pressed to your forehead. 

“Please don’t wander without me baby,” He murmured into my skin. “God only knows what those two would have done to you if they got you alone.” 

Pictures of exactly what they had done, and my willing participation, flashed through my mind and I nodded in agreement. 

“I know. I’m sorry Despy.” I told him wrapping my arms around his waist. “I should’ve listened to you. I won’t stray again. I promise.” My words were full of double meaning; a promise to both myself and Desperado. Never again would I cheat on him. 

Tension melting from his shoulders at your reassurances Desperado pulled you over to the couch, laying along the cushions and settling you between his legs. You pushed your indiscretion from your mind as you melted into his chest, feeling peaceful with his arms around you as he told you about Minoru’s match. The others had already vacated the premises leaving just you and Desperado, which was the way you preferred it. You weren’t comfortable with the others despite Desperado’s attempts to get you to loosen up around them. 

“This is nice.” You told him. “Just you and me. Peaceful and quiet.” 

Desperado hummed beneath you, his fingers lacing with yours and pulling them to his mouth for a quick kiss. You giggled as he held your hands captive and kiss the side of your neck. The vinyl of his mask scratched your cheek as he continued with his kisses, his free hand moving down to cup your breasts making you moan as his fingers found your nipples and plucked at them through your bra. As always you were putty in his hands writhing and grinding your ass back into his groan as he drove you to the brink by teasing your nipples alone. 

“Turn around for me,” Desperado’s husky voice commanded and I was quick to oblige, flipping over on my stomach and straddle his lap my lips moving to eagerly meet his as he worked to unbutton my blouse. In moments my top half was bare, Desperado lowering his head to my breasts stopping halfway before looking up with a frown. 

“What happened to your tits?” He asked. I looked down mouth gaping open at the evident beard burn on my chest from Sanada’s mouth. 

“I had a bit of a rash this morning.” I told him hoping he would buy my excuse. “I used a new lotion, I think it gave me a reaction.” 

“Looks painful, let me kiss it better,” He smirked lowering his mouth to my flesh and kissing the burns. I released the breath I hadn’t known I was holding as he bought my excuse, his lips and tongue soon working me back into a frenzy until his hand moved between my thighs to rub at panties. 

“Fuck you’re soaked baby,” He moaned as he felt the soaked mess of my crotch. “Did you cum already?” 

I froze before jumping off him like a scalded cat backing far away from Desperado’s reach as I suddenly, vividly, remembered both Evil and Sanada cumming inside me. I had to stop this right now or Desperado was going to get a nasty surprise. 

He looked at me suspiciously as I looked everywhere but at him as I tried to scramble for a reason I went from hot and heavy to across the room for him. 

“What the hell’s going on?” Desperado asked rising to his feet and stalking towards me. My mind went blank any possible excuse flying from my thoughts in the face of his anger. “You’ve been acting weird since I found you with Evil and Sanada. Did you lie to me? Did they hurt you?” 

I couldn’t answer staring at him with wide eyes as I tried to think, my mind frustratingly empty and leaving me floundering.

“Who hurt you?” He asked, fury alight in his eyes as they drifted towards the door no doubt imagining going after them. 

“They didn’t hurt me.” I reached out grabbing his arm as he was about to rush towards the door. “Nobody hurt me.” 

Desperado peered into my face no doubt trying to decipher the truth when his eyes drifted down to my chest speculatively eyeing the red marks covering my pale skin. 

“You fucked them didn’t you?” He accused only now recognizing those marks for what they were. How many times had his own facial hair left similar marks on you? 

I took a second too long in denying his claim, this time Desperado picking up on the guilt in my face and snapping, pushing me backwards into the wall and knocking the wind from me. As I gasped for air he shoved his fingers into my panties and dug them painfully inside me before pulling them free and wiping the residue across my cheeks. 

“You came to me with their cum dripping out of your pussy?” He sneered his hand moving to my throat and clenching it painfully. “You fucking bitch!” 

With a final shove he spun away from me, his fists clenching as he tried to tamper down his rage the urge to hurt you rising as he imagined you letting those assholes rut into you. 

“Get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you.” He muttered keeping his back to you as he couldn’t bear to look at you anymore. “Get out of my house and get out of my life.” 

I sobbed running to the couch and grabbing my blouse hurrying from the locker room with it clutched to my chest. 

Tears blinding me I never saw the man in front of me until I bounced off his chest landing in heap on the floor, shirt falling and exposing me to his view. Slowly I grabbed the shirt and covered myself wincing in pain from landing on my rear as I glanced up and found myself staring into the smiling face of the newest member of Los Ingobernables Shingo Takagi.


End file.
